Paris
by silvinkai
Summary: Někde v sérii 5. Tony, Ziva a Gibbs odletí do Paříže za ředitelkou. Tiva.


_V kanceláři_

Ziva seděla u svého stolu a byla už dost naštvaná, celý týden měli jen samé papírování a žádný nový případ. A aby toho nebylo málo, tak ji Tony už od rána otravoval. Zrovna teď na ni házel papírové kuličky, a smál se. Ziva už toho začínala mít dost a tak jednu vzala a hodila ji po něm zpět, trefila Tonyho do nosu a ten vstal a přišel k ní a pošeptal jí do ucha:

„ Copak je s tebou Zivo, vypadáš skoro jako McGee. Asi je to nakažlivé, Zelenáči." Ona zavrčela a řekla: „Pochop Tony, už týden žádný případ, žádná akce, žádné vzrušení. Nudím se." Tony se na ni usmál jeho klasickým úsměvem a zašeptal: „No Zi, pokud chceš vzrušení tak s tím ti mohu pomoct. V kolik se mám k Tobě stavit?" Ziva se na něj podívala pohledem jestli ještě něco řekneš, tak Tě zabiji kancelářskou sponkou. Tony ji však ignoroval a vysypal jí do vlasů celou hrst na drobno natrhaných papírků. Ziva najednou vypadala jako kdyby přišla ze sněhové vánice a ihned si papírky začala vybírat z vlasů.

Mcgee, právě vyšel z výtahu a uviděl Zivu s hlavou plnou papírků a Tonyho jak jí je rychle vybírá. Nemohl jsi pomoct a usmál se. To bude zajímavý den, pomyslel si. Raději nic neříkal a sedl jsi ke stolu. Mezitím Tony vybral skoro všechny papírky a zeptal se Mcgeeho: „Tak co? Kde jsi byl, Zelenáči?" Mcgee jen zamumlal něco jako u Abby v labáku a zadíval se na počítač. Tony se otočil zpátky k Zivě, ale neuvědomil jsi, že je u ní tak blízko. Nejdřív jen nedopatřením zavadil o její rty, ale to by nebyl Tony, kdyby nevyužil příležitosti a nepolíbil ji. Ziva byla zpočátku tak překvapená, že mu vůbec nebránila, ale když jsi pak uvědomila co se děje, tak se od něj odtrhla a dala mu takovou facku, že odstoupil o dva kroky dozadu.  
V tom okamžiku přišel Gibbs a uviděl následující scénu: Ziva s rukou ještě napřaženou ve vzduchu a s výrazem pravého zabijáka, Tony, který si nepřítomně třel tvář a vypadal dost mimo a Mcgee, který se doslova válel pod stolem smíchy. „Co se tady stalo?" zeptal se Gibbs zmateně? Slova se ujala Ziva, která byla jediná schopna mluvit. „Tony mě políbil." Řekla jako by to nebylo nic neobvyklého a když viděla jak se Gibbs tváří dodala: „Nejdřív mi hodil papírky do vlasů a pak si řekl, že je asi vhodná doba začít jen tak líbat spolupracovníky, kdybych mu tu facku nedala, tak by asi začal líbat i McGeeho. Udělala jsem to pro tým."

Gibbs měl naštěstí veselou náladu a tak se usmál a řekl: „Ale Zivo, spíš bys ho měla pozvat na rande ne ho praštit." Ale pak dal Tonymu pohlavek a dodal: „DiNozzo, Zivo, vezměte si věci jedeme na letiště." Tony, který byl už zase při smyslech se zeptal: „Nějaká vražda? Mám připravit auto." Gibbs zavrtěl hlavou a hodil Zivě klíče: „Ne, to ne DiNozzo, žádná vražda, jen se jedna ředitelka NCIS rozhodla, že nám zařídí schůzku s Francouzkou policií, tím že dá pár facek jednomu velvyslanci, který se s ní chtěl trochu víc sblížit." Tony vybuchl smíchy, ale Gibbs řekl něco co mu okamžitě smazalo úsměv z tváře: „Jo a abych nezapomněl řídí Ziva." A odešel. Ziva se vítězně usmála a řekla k Tonymu: „Tak vidíš tady to máš!" pak potichu dodala, aby to mohl slyšet jen on: „ A abych byla upřímná, nelíbáš zrovna špatně." Tony vykulil oči a Ziva odešla k výtahu, jakmile se Tony probral, běžel za ní. McGee, který celý rozhovor sledoval si řekl, že zajde k Abby a celou historku jí řekne.

_V autě_

Gibbs si vzal chytře jiné auto, a tak Tony a Ziva jeli sami. Tonymu asi ta jedna facka nestačila, a tak se nepřestal do Zivy navážet: „Ale Zi copak se s tebou stalo? Dneska jedeš skoro, zdůrazňuji skoro, jako normální člověk. To asi líbám fakt dobře. Jestli chceš přídavek stačí si říct." Ziva se na chvíli zamyslela, kousek jí chtěl, aby řekla ano, ale druhá část jí říkala ať se vzpamatuje, že je to přece Tony DiNozzo a ona nechce být další jeho trofejí, tahle její část nakonec zvítězila a tak sešlápla plyn a řekla: „Dobře Tony jak chceš klidně přidám. A nemusíš si lichotil s tím tvým napadením to nemá nic společného. Jen si myslí, že by mě Gibbs asi zabil, kdybych tě zabila." Tony se zatvářil zmateně, jednou řekne, že nelíbá špatně a pak zase řekne že ji napadl. Rychle se ale vzpamatoval a odpověděl jí: „A jak víš, že by ses nezabila i ty? Jo asi protože ty máš šílené ninja schopnosti, tobě by se nic nestalo." Zbytek cesty dojeli v tichu.

_V letadle_

Gibbs sehnal poslední tři lístky do 1. třídy a tak seděli úplně vzadu, Ziva u okna, pak Tony a u uličky seděl Gibbs. Jakmile vzlétli tak Tony začal citovat nejnovější Bondovku, právě do detailu Zivě popisoval jak dobře vypadala Bondgirl na pláži, to však bylo na Zivu moc, a tak dala Tonymu pohlavek. Tony se na ni podíval a zeptal se: „Co si myslíš, že jsi právě udělala?" Ziva se jen ušklíbla a zašeptala mu: „Tak mi to vrať!" Tony se vítězně usmál a už už jí chtěl dát pohlavek, když ho něco napadlo: „Víš co? Pro tentokrát ti to odpustím, ale něco za něco." Ziva se na něj zkoumavě podívala a uvažovala co by tak Tony mohl chtít. Pak jí to najednou došlo, chtěl, aby ho políbila, chtěl, aby se vzdala, aby přiznala pravdu. Ziva si ale řekla, že tuhle hru můžou hrát dva. Tak se na Tonyho podívala usmála se a přiklonila se k němu až se svýmy rty dotýkala jeho ušního lalůčka a zašeptala: „Tak dobře přijď za mnou." S tím vstala a odešla.

Tony se rychle podíval na Gibbse a když viděl, že spí, tak se rychle zvedl a vydal se za Zivou. Ta už na něho čekala a jakmile přišel tak začala vášnivě líbat. Tony byl na okamžik mimo, tohle vůbec nečekal. Pak ale najednou ucítil něco kovového na rukou a odtáhl jse. Bylo však pozdě, už byl připoutaný ke skříňce na polštáře a Ziva měla na tváři vítězný úsměv, pak se najednou otočila a odešla. Tony ztratil řeč, měl to čekat, nechal se napálit, to už se nastane slíbil si. Pomsta bude sladká a to doslova. Ziva si mezitím sedla zpátky na své místo a Gibbs se jí zeptal: „Co jsi mu udělala?" Ziva jen pohodila hlavou dozadu a Gibbs se tam podíval, uviděl Tonyho jak tam stojí připoutaný a snaží se vyprostitž z pout. Tohle ho celkem pobavilo. „Zivo víš, že ho tam nemůžeš tak nechat celou dobu." řekl. Ziva kývla hlavou: „Nebude tam celou dobu jen nějaké dvě, tři hodiny. Pak ho pustím. Teď mě prosím nech spát, musím využít ticha." s tím zavřela oči.

Ze tří hodin se staly čtyři a ze čtyř celý let, když se Ziva ke konci letu probudila vstala a přišla k Tonymu. Ale vůbec neviděla, že ho uvidí flirtovat s letuškou. Asi mu vůbec nevadilo, že tu stojí připoutaný. To Zivu trochu naštavalo, ale i tak k němu přišla a odpoutala ho. Tony se na ni usmál a řekl: „No to ti to trvalo. Co tě zdrželo? Aha už vím! Mohli jste hned říct, že chcete být s Gibbsem sami, nerušil bych vás. Nemusela jsi mě hned spoutávat." Ziva se jen zašklebila a šla si sednout. Po chvíli přišel i Tony. Zbytek cesty na letiště proběhl v klidu.

_Taxík_

Ziva, Gibbs a Tony si vzali taxi a zamířili do hotelu, kde byla Jenny ubytovaná. Ziva jela vepředu a velmi živě se bavila s taxikářem: „_Oui, Paris est très belle. Mais je préfère de beaucoup le Français. » _a usmála se na něj. On jí odpověděl_: „Tu__ es jolie, tu ne voudries pas aller boire un verre?_" Ziva se zasmála a zavrtěla hlavou: _„__Excusez-moi, mais je ne suis pas ici en vacances. Je suis ici pour affaires. Je suis ici pour affaires, mon chéri.__" _Tony sice francouzsky neumí, ale dokázal pochopit, že se ho Ziva snaží naštvat a musel přiznat, že jí to vycházelo. Měl chuť tomu chlapovi říct, ať si nedělá iluze, že ona je jeho. Ne omyl, není jeho, nepatří mu, jsou jenom přátelé, i když hrají tuhle hru, pomyslel si smutně. Gibbs, se rozhodl, že bude lepší je ignorovat, alespoň prozatím. Zaprvé, by ho pořádně bolela ruka jak by je musel pohlavkovat a zadruhé, by to nebylo fér, jsou přece v Paříži.

Taxík dorazil k hotelu, a tak vystpoupili, ale než odešli taxikář ještě Zivě podal vizitku a řekl: „_C'est pour tu. Si tu as changé d'avis. Appeler ma cherie." _Ziva se na něj ještě jednou zasmála a sladce řekla, dost nahlas, aby to slyšel i Tony: _„Peut-être. Je ne pense pas que je devrais lui faire. Vous savez ce que je veux dire, chérie? Il pense que oui, mais c'est fou."_

A s tím si vzala batoh a šla do haly. Tony se zaptal Gibbse: „Šéfe, co to říkala ten konec?" Gibbs se ušklíbl, ale odpověděl mu: „No řekla, že mu asi zavolá, ale já se osobně postarám, aby neměla čas, je pod její úroveň a nechi, aby ho jen tak využila. A pak taky řekla něco ve smyslu že jsi buď blázen nebo šátek, tyhle dvě slova se mi trochu pletou." Gibbs následoval Zivu a Tony, běžel za ním. Ihned mu došlo co o něm asi řekla.

_Recepce_

Na recepci už čekala Jenny a když uviděla Gibbs, tak se plaše usmála. Cítila se zvláštně, že jsou spolu zase v Paříži a že ho zavolala jen kvůli takové maličkosti. Jak asi bude reagovat, když řekne pravdu? Gibbs ale přerušil tok jejích myšlenek: „Bonsoir madame, Comment ca va? Tak jaký je tu problém? Kde je ten slavný velvyslanec, který vás tak obtěžoval, že jste ho musela zmlátit?" řekl Gibbs s úšklebkem. Jenny mu ihned odpověděla. „Bonsoir a neříkej mi madam, nejsem tak stará. A k tomu problému, no, hmm, on tak trochu zmizel." „Zmizel? Jak to myslíš, že zmizel? A neříkala jsi, že tě mám v práci oslovovat ředitelko nebo madam, Jen?" řekl s úšklebkem Gibbs. V tom okamžiku se k nim přidali Tony a Ziva. Pozdravili Jenny a ta pokračovala: „No, ten velvyslanec, se mi už tak trochu omluvil a nechal to být, takže tady máte klíč od pokoje a za dva dny pojedeme zpět do DC."

Jenny se už chtěla otočit a odejít, když ji Gibbs chytil za rameno a otočil ji zpět k sobě. Gibbs si ji prohlédl zkoumavým pohledem a zeptal se: „To nemyslíš vážně Jen. Já nehodlám být v pokoji s těma dvěma. To po mě nemůžeš chtít." Jenny na chvíli dělala, že přemýšlí a pak odpověděla: „No, jelikož tohle byl poslední volný pokoj a ty opravdu nechceš být s nimi v pokoji, tak ti asi nezbývá nic jiného než spát na chodbě. Ledaže..." Jenny se na okamžik zastavila. „Ledaže co, Jen?" Gibbs řekl. „ Ledaže, by ti nevadilo být na pokoji se mnou. Je to asi jediná možnost, která mi zbývá, když si jeden tvrdohlavý agent usmyslí, že nemůže být na pokoji s někým jiný a já nechci, aby ho zatkli." s tím se otočila a zamířila k výtahu. Gibbs chvíli stál a pak se za ní rozběhl.

Tony se jen podíval na Zivu a řekl: „Tak takhle to je." Ziva se na něj zmateně podívala nadzvedla obočí a zeptala se: „Co tím máš na mysli?" Tony se uchechtl a odpověděl jí: „Ty to vážně nevidíš? Jenny nás tady jen tak nalákala. A vím jistě, že to není proto že by si s námi všema chtěla pokecat. Už ti to došlo? Ona prostě chtěla být s šéfem sama v Paříži. Jo a abych nezapoměl, na gauči spíš ty." Zivě to najednou došlo, Jenny je tu jen vylákala. Pak si ale uvědomila poslední část Tonyho věty a ohradila se: „No tak to teda ne. Na gauči spíš ty, jsi přece gentleman, ne?" Tony řekl: „Hele víš co? Probereme to později, teď se pojďme převléct a zajdeme na drink." Řekl a šel do pokoje, Ziva za ním.

_Pokoj Tonyho a Zivy_

Tony si zrovna upravoval bílou košili, ke které si oblékl starší tmavě modré džíny, když Ziva zrovna vyšla z koupelny jen zabalená v ručníku s vlasy rozpuštěnými na ramenou a řekla: „Promiň Tony, ale zapoměla jsem si vzít oblečení." s těmito slovy se nahla k batohu a zvedla ho ze země. Jak to udělala tak jí ručník ještě o trochu více poodhalil stehno a tony tiše vzdychl. Ziva si toho všimla, ale nijak nereagovala, jen zašla zpátky do koupelny. Tony si pomyslel, jak velkou má asi naději, že tuhle noc přežije bez větší úhony. Pokud hodlají dále hrát tuto hru, tak to asi dlouho nevydrží.

Když za deste minut později Ziva vešla z koupelny, tak se Tony rozčiloval, že všechny televizní kanály jsou jenom ve francoužštině. Ziva si odkašlala a řekla: „Tak co Tony, můžeme jít?" Tony se na ni podíval a na okamžik ztratil řeč, Ziva tam před ním stála v krátkých černých šatech a s vlasy ve volných loknách a na nohou měla černé boty s vysokými podpatky. Podle Tonyho byla prostě nádherná. Když se vzpamatoval, tak vypnul televizi, vstal a šel ke dveřím. Otevřel jí je a s úsměvem řekl: „ Až po tobě, ma chéri."

_V Baru_

Po třech skleničkách a hodině rozhovoru o všem a zároveň o ničem, barman vyhlásil karaoke: „Tak začíná karaoke, Každý kdo umí jen trochu, tak ať přijde. A chci vidět všechny páry na parketu." Tony okamžitě vzal Zivu za ruku a vedl ji k parketu, měl plán jak jí to vše vrátit. Chvíli jen tak tančili, ale když na pódium vešla mladá blondýnka a začala zpívat tak falešně, že se Ziva začala smát, tak se Tony chytil příležitosti na kterou čekal: „Copak se smějěš? Ty to umíš líp?Já tě nikdy neslyšel zpívat." Ziva se na něj usmála a řekla: „To bych řekla, že umím, počkej tady." s tím odešla k barmanovi. Tony se pro sebe zasmál dosáhl toho, co chtěl.

Tony čekal, až se Ziva objevila na pódiu. Začala hrát hudba a Tony nemohl uvěřit jakou písničku si vybrala. To už ale Ziva začala zpívat.

_Please don't stop the music  
Please don't stop the music_

It's getting late  
I'm making my way over to my favorite place  
I gotta get my body moving shake the stress away  
I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way  
Possible candidate  
Who knew  
That you'd be up in here looking like you do  
You're making staying over here impossible  
Baby I must say your aura is incredible  
If you don't have to go don't

Ziva tančila do rytmu a dívala se na každého v místnosti, kromě Tonyho. Tony na ni jen zíral, i když věděl, že to dělá svchválně, začal žárlit.

_Do you know what you started  
I just came here to party  
But now we're rocking on the dance floor  
Acting naughty  
Your hands around my waist  
Just let the music play  
We're hand in hand  
Chest to chest  
And now we're face to face _

S těmito slovy se na něj podívala a až do konce písničky se mu dívala do očí, jak písnička skončila, Tony odešel. Ziva ho už chtěla jít hledat, když ho uviděla na pódiu. Ziva dokonale užasna nad Tonyho výběrem písničky. Tony se na ni od začátku díval a ona mohla vidět všechny emoce v jeho očích. Viděla, že slova myslí vážně, viděla všechny emoce, které tak pracně skrýval, až na jednu, na naděj. Tony doufal, že pochopí vzkaz, který ji chtěl předat. Že se o ni stará a miluje ji tak moc, že ji radši nechá jít, místo toho, aby se ji snažil získat, když si myslí, že ona to k němu necítí stejně.

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or  
let the judges frown?_  
_Cause I saw the end before we´d begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded  
and I knew I had won._

So I took what´s mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won´t stop there,  
I am here for you if you´d only care.

You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew  
when my heart was blinded by you.  
I´ve kissed your lips and held your head.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I´ve been addicted to you.

Zivě začala po tváři téct slza. On ji miluje a nechá ji odejít, protože mu to nedala najevo. On, Tony DiNozzo, jí ukazuje všechny své pocity, před všemi lidmi. Tony uviděl slzu na Zivině tváři, ale pořád se jí díval do očí a zpíval.  
_  
Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me._

I am a dreamer but when I wake,  
You can´t break my spirit- it´s my dreams you take.

And as you move on, remember me,  
Remember us and all we used to be.

I´ve seen you cry, I´ve seen you smile.  
I´ve watched you sleeping for a while.  
I´d be the father of your child.  
I´d spend a lifetime with you.  
I know your fears and you know mine.  
We´ve had our doubts but now we´re fine,  
And I love you, I swear that´s true.  
I cannot live without you.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.

_You have been the one for me._

Tony do těchto slov vložil veškeré emoce, nechal všechny masky spadnout a zpíval od srdce. Věděl, že nebude cesty zpět, ale nestaral se o to. Už moc dlouho se přetvařoval, už to déle nemohl snést. Ona tady pro něj vždy byla, ale jen jako přítelkyně a on jí nemohl ublížit tím, že by po ní chtěl něco víc. Na to ji moc miloval.

_And I still hold your hand in mine.  
In mine when I´m asleep.  
And I will bear my soul in time,  
When I´m kneeling at your feet._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.

I´m so hollow, baby, I´m so hollow.  
I´m so, I´m so, I´m so hollow.  
I´m so hollow, baby, I´m so hollow.  
I´m so, I´m so, I´m so hollow.

Písnička skončila a Tony sešel z pódia a šel k Zivě, přišel k ní a ona ho objala. Už chtěla promluvit, ale on ji předběhl: „Ne Zi, nemusíš říkat nic, omlouvám se, neměl jsem to říkat. Prosím, jestli to zvládneš předstírej, že se tohle nestalo, že to byl jen sen, sen, který se ti jen zdál. Už nikdy nic takového neudělám, ale musel jsem ti to říct. Ani ohev otach, Zi. Prosím předstírej, že se nic nestalo a zůstaňme přáteli. Můžeš pro mě tohle udělat? Dám ti čas, rozmysli se, jestli mi dokážeš odpustit nebo jestli jsou mé hříchy až moc velké. Laila tov, cara mia." Stěmito slovy odešel a Ziva zůstala stát celá udivená. Řekl jí, že ji miluje, řekl jí to. Ziva začala brečet.

_Zivin pohled_

Zůstala jsem stát úplně udivená, bez řeč ázala jsem se pohnout, jen jsem stála na místě a přemýšlela nad tím, co se právě teď stalo. Nemohla tomu uvěřit, nemohla uvěřit, že tohle vše nebyl sen. Nechápala to. Nejvíce ale nerozuměla jedné věci, a to, že ji miluje. On jí přece nemůže milovat, ona pro něj není dost dobrá, ona je jen bezcitný zabiják. A on je ten nejdokonalejší muž na světě, krásný, chytrý věrný, je schopen obětovat všechno co má za druhé. Tohle není pohádka a on ji nemůže milovat. Pořád čeká až se probudí a zjistlí, že je sama doma a všechno to byl jen sen, sen, který se nemůže vyplnit. Jak čas běžel, tak si uvědomila, že je to pravda a vydala se ven. Pršelo, ale i přes to všechno, bylo tohle město okouzlující. Ta záře, to kouzlo. Paříž se právem nazývá městem lásky, ale láska nemá vždy dobrý konec. Ziva se ale snadno nevzdává, a tak se vydala do hotelu.

Ziva stála na chodbě před pokojem, uvažovala jestli má zakllepat, nakonec se ale rozhodla, že nezaklepe. Odemkla dveře a rozhlédla se po místnosti, měl tady kabát i boty, takže tady byl. Podívala se tedy na postele, ale nebyl tam, rozhlédla se po místnosti ještě jednou a uviděla ho na gauči. Ještě před třemi hodinami se hádali, kdo bude spát na gauči a on si tam teď dobrovolně lehl. Teď té hádky litovala, celé to mělo dopadnout jinak. Nemělo to skončit takhle. Ale jak? Ptala se sama sebe. Jak chtěla, aby to dopadlo? Chtěla, aby to dopadlo, jako vždy? Aby se po pár drincích a hodinách škádlení vrátili na pokoj? Možná by se políbili a usnuli vedle sebe v posteli, ale to by bylo vše a oni by měla další historku, kterou se nedozví nikdo kromě nich. Ne, tohle nechtěla, přiznala si. Tohle jí už unavovalo. Chtěla být s ním, chtěla se každé ríno probouzet vedle něho a až do dnešní noci si myslela, že nikdy nebude moc, to se ale změnilo. Ale šíleně zvráceným způsobem, ona už věděla, že měla možnost, ale také věděla, že už je pozdě. Nebo si to přinejmenším myslela. S těmito myšlenkami usnula.


End file.
